Lantis Company
Shibuya, Tokio, Japón |industria = Música japonesa |productos = |presupuesto = |ingresos = 420,500,000 yen |beneficio_de_explotación = |beneficio_neto = |activos = |capital_social = |propietario = |empleados = |casa_matriz = Bandai Visual |divisiones = |filiales = |web = http://www.lantis.co.jp/ |reestructuración = |notasalpie = }} es una compañía japonesa que se especializa en el mercadeo de música y softwares para músicos japoneses, bandas sonora de animes y banda sonora de videojuegos. Se estableció el 26 de noviembre de 1999, y en mayo de 2006 fue comprado, y se convirtió en una filial de Bandai Visual. Actualmente es una filial de Namco Bandai. Artistas *Ai Shimizu *Aira Yūki *Aki Misato *ALI PROJECT *Aso Natsuko *Aya Hirano *Ceui *CooRie *Daisuke Ono *Eri Kitamura *Eufonius *Faylan *G.Addict *GRANRODEO *Hekiru Shiina *Hironobu Kageyama *JAM Project *Kenichi Suzumura *Kukui *Larval stage planning **Airi Kirishima **Nami Maisaki **Rin Asami *LAZY *Little Non *Mai Nakahara *Masaaki Endoh *Masumi Itō *Meg Rock *Megumi Ogata *Milktub *Minami Kuribayashi *Minori Chihara *Miyuki Hashimoto *MOSAIC.WAV *Oranges & Lemons *Rey *Riryka *Ryoko Shintani *Sakura Nogawa *Saori Atsumi *Sena *Shuuhei Kita *SKE48 *Suara *Tatsuhisa Suzuki *Toshiyuki Morikawa ( *Yousei Teikoku *Yozuca* *Yūmao *Yuko Goto *YURIA Producciones ;1999 * * ;2000 * Shin Getter Robo * Angel Sanctuary ;2001 * Angel's Tails ( , ) * Galaxy Angel ( ) * Crush Gear Turbo ( ) * Gals! ( ) * Figure 17 Tsubasa & Hikaru ( ) * Mazinkaiser ( , ) * Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto ( , ) * ;2002 * * Azumanga Daioh ( , ) * Onegai Teacher ( , ) * Cosplay Complex ( , ) * Gravion ( , ) * Haibane Renmei ( , ) * Heat Guy J ( , ) * PitaTen (ぴたテン, ) ;2003 * Ikkitōsen ( , ) * Onegai Twins ( ) * Chrono Crusade ( ) * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien ( , ) * Cromartie High School ( , ) * Machine Robo Rescue ( ) * Angel's Tails OVA ( , ) * Scrapped Princess ( , ) * Saint Beast ( ) * D. C. – Da Capo ( , ) * Nanaka 6/17 ( , ) * Narue no Sekai ( ) * Popotan ( , ) ;2004 * Girls Bravo ( , ) * Genshiken ( ) * Kujibiki Unbalance ( ) * Koi Kaze ( ) * DearS ( , ) * Panda-Z: The Robonimation ( , ) * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue ( , ) * Futakoi ( , ) * My-HiME ( , ) * Midoris Days ( , ) ;2005 * Immortal Grand Prix * SHUFFLE! * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation ( , ) * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! ( , ) * Noein – to your other self (ノエイン もうひとりの君へ, ) * Futakoi Alternative ( , ) * Mai-Otome ( ) * Raimuiro Senkitan ( ) ;2006 * Asatte no Houkou ( ) * Utawarerumono ( ) * Strawberry Panic! ( , ) * Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu ( ) * Tactical Roar ( , ) * Magikano ( , ) * Lovedol 〜Lovely Idol〜 ( , ) * Renkin 3-kyū: Magical? Pokān ( , ) ;2007 * Idolmaster: XENOGLOSSIA ( , ) * Princess Resurrection ( , ) * Kamichama Karin ( ) * KimiKiss ( , ) * Kodomo no Jikan ( ) * School Days ( , ) * Hidamari Sketch ( ) * Potemayo ( , ) * MOETAN ( ) ;2008 * Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de ( ) * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki ( ) * Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed ( ) * true tears ( , ) Juegos ;1999 * Gran Turismo 2 ;2000 * Moonlight Lady ( , ) * G-Saviour ;2001 * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien ( , ) * Green Green ( , ) * Sister Princess ( , ) * Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden ( , ) ;2002 * Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles * Da Capo ( , ) ;2003 * Orange Pocket ( , ) * Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3 * 2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha ( , ) * Popotan ( ) * Muv-Luv ( , ) * Maple Colors ( , ) ;2004 * Shuffle! ( , ) * Super Robot Wars MX ( , ) * Final Approach ( , ) * Futakoi ( ) * Majipuri -Wonder Cradle- ( ) * Monochrome ;2005 * Akiiro Renka ( ) * Super Robot Wars Alpha 3: To the End of the Galaxy ( , ) * School Days ( , ) * Futakoi Alternative ( , ) * My-HiME ( , ) ;2006 * Summer Days ( ) * Strawberry Panic! GIRLS' SCHOOL IN FULLBLOOM * D.C. II ～Da Capo II～ ( ) ;2007 * Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations ( , ) Referencias Enlaces externos * Lantis.co.jp Categoría:Sellos discográficos